Uncommon Common Cold
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: Inuyasha's got the common cold! And with Kagome in her time and Miroku and Sango..Erm, somewhere, the only one left to take care of him is Shippo! What's our poor hanyou going to do?


Maylia: There IS a reason behind this for once in a blue moon original fanfiction...Me with a common cold, plus throwing in my current obession only results in one thing..This fanfic! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..Though I was delerious when I was sick and dreamt I did..I can't get into a lawsuit for that..shifty eyes Can I?  
  
Chapter one - Common day, common cold  
  
Kagome walked quietly to the shrine to go to the futile era once more.  
  
She held a box of tissues possessively in her hand, and her backpack was slung over her shoulder.  
  
"ACHOO!" She sneezed.   
  
'Man,' she whined to herself, 'How can I search for the sacred jewel shards with a cold?'  
  
Kagome. whiped her nose with a pink tissue and sniffed a bit.   
  
It was a lovely spring day, and birds chirped merrily with songs of love and new beginnings.  
  
A cool breeze flew by silently, tickling Kagome's senses. She shuddered. She usually would enjoy such a beautiful day, but not when she was sick. Yes, yes. She had fallen victim to the most annoying sickness of all ; The common cold.  
  
Her raven hair hung loosely over her shoulders, though she was too tired to care. Her eyes were pink with exhaustion.  
  
She let out a weak sigh. 'Evil common cold.'   
  
Without another thought, she headed inside the shrine. She looked at the Bone Eater's well uncertainly.  
  
'I don't want Inuyasha or the others to catch my cold.' Kagome thought. She pondered over this. 'I doubt they will. Sango and Miroku went..Some where for a few days, and since Inuyasha and Shippo aren't all human, they're probably immune to this kind of stuff. Besides, if I'm too sick, I can always go back home.'  
  
Satisfied with her overly-thought excuse, she hopped into the bone eaters well.  
  
A few seconds later, she appeared on the other side in the Feudal era. As soon as she hopped out of the well, a red puff of fur latched to her legs.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippo squealed, "I missed you so much!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her adopted son and hugged him. "I missed you too, Shippo-chan."  
  
"What took you, wench!?" Inuyasha yelled, bounding up in front of the raven-haired miko. "You were gone for three weeks!"  
  
He expected to get 'sat', but Kagome just clutched her head and moaned.  
  
Shippo looked at his mother in concern. "Kag-chan," He said innocently, patting her shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha took a wiff of her scent. "You smell duller than usual." He said bluntly.  
  
He walked up to Kagome, arching an eyebrow. "Say something, already!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome's nose crinkled, and she arched her head back a little. "Ah..Ah..ACHOO!" She sneezed, thus spraying everything that came out onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "What's wrong?" He growled slowly, clutching Kagome's shoulders tightly. "Tell me. NOW."  
  
"I just have a cold." Kagome sniffed, "I think I may need to go home."  
  
"Go home!?" Inuyasha screeched, making Kagome wince. "No way in the seven hells are you going back home, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha," She said just above a whisper, "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha 'obediantly' sat, thus kissing his old friend - the dirt.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days." She said, and smiled at Shippo who was sitting on her lap still, his head cocked cutely, and had a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, Kagome-chan. Get well soon." Shippo said, hopping off of her lap.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I will, thanks Shippo." And with that, she was off. She didn't want to be around when Inuyasha started ranting again.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Stupid wench." He muttered and plopped up into a tree and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Shippo plopped down cutely into the grass, sighing. "He'll never learn." He silently curled up into a ball, wrapping his tail around himself protectively and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha stirred silently, and opened one eye in a lazy manner, than the other.   
  
'Oye,' He thought, 'I feel like crap.'  
  
"ACHOO!" He sneezed.   
  
"What the.." He said outloud. "I never sneeze.." He rubbed his throat, noticing it was sore and his voice was much different. A first aid kit was sitting in the grass below the tree.  
  
He hopped down, and walked over to it. A pink piece of paper sat on top of the box, and he quickly snatched it up and read it:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I just thought I'd bring you some medicine, just incase. If you have any trouble, I'm sure Shippo can help.  
  
Sign, Kagome  
  
P.S. If you come to my time to get me, I'll sit you so many times your ass will fall off. Ja ne!  
  
Inuyasha's head thumped loudly, and he growled, realizing what had happened. He caught Kagome's cold.   
  
'Oh, HELL no.'  
  
Maylia: Bwahhah! Fear my evil cliffies! This chapter was short because I want to know atleast some people are reading this. So if you want more, please review! Ja ne for now! 


End file.
